The New War
by TCKing12
Summary: The Shadow teams up with villains from various books, movies, TV Shows, and Video Games, and she kidnaps Abigail. So, Peter (Me), Kimi, Logan, George, Tamara, Elsbeth, Eva, Lucy, The Rugrats children, and the good characters from the books, movies, TV Shows, and Video Games team up so they can rescue Abigail and defeat the Shadow and the villains. Warning: Contains Character Death.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 26th 2064"_

Abigail sat up in her bed. It was 3:00 AM in the morning and Abigail still wasn't able to get some sleep lately. It had been like that for the couple of days and that always happened when she felt like something bad was going to happen. Logan and Lucy weren't at the castle because they had went to visit Beth for a couple of days and they would be returning in the morning, George, Tamara, Elsbeth, and Eva were visiting Anya and Erik in Nevada and wouldn't be returning until late at night, and Peter (Me) and Kimi were visiting Charles, Ashley, Jessica, Rachel, Gregory, and Jacob in Modesto, so Abigail was by herself at the castle.

Abigail decided to try to fall asleep, so she started to lay back down when a shadow darted across the room. Abigail almost yelped out in fear and she held her blanket close to her chest.

"Who's there?" Abigail asked.

There was no reply, so Abigail thought that she was seeing things and she laid back down. However, just as she thought that she was about to fall asleep, she heard a familiar, evil chuckle and she sat back up again. But just as she sat up, and before she could react, a pink tentacle slid over Abigail's mouth. Abigail started kicking and screaming, but four more pink tentacles grasped Abigail's arms and legs.

"If you want to live, then I advise that you shut your mouth and stop squirming." a voice hissed.

Abigail looked up and she gasped when she saw that the tentacles that were restraining her arms and legs were coming from Dave the Octopus from Penguins of Madagascar.

Dave retracted his tentacles and he took out some rope. However, while he did that, Abigail broke free and she started running towards her bedroom door. However, Dave caught up with her and he forced her to the ground and he tied her wrists and ankles.

"Why are you doing this?" Abigail asked.

"Because he is working for me." a voice replied.

A figure then stepped out of the darkness and Abigail's eyes widened in horror.

"You." Abigail whispered.

"Correct, Abigail. Never thought that you would see me again, did you?" the figure asked.

The figure then walked up to Abigail and whacked her on the head, causing Abigail to be knocked unconscious.


	2. The Call

**Chapter 2: The Call**

6 hours later, it was now 9:00 AM and Logan and Lucy were walking out the front door of Beth's house, with Beth following them. Logan and Lucy said goodbye to Beth and the two of them got in Logan's car and they started driving back towards the castle.

As they were driving, Logan's cell phone started ringing. Logan picked it up and he noticed that the Caller I.D. said that it was from Abigail, so he answered it.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

_"Hello, Logan."_ a voice replied from the other line of the phone.

"Who is this? Where is Abigail?" Logan asked.

_"Abigail is unavailable right now. And how could you forget my voice?"_ the voice asked.

"S-Shadow? I thought we had defeated you back in 2042. What do you want with Abigail?" Logan asked.

_"You Albany's are very foolish. You have made me mad for far too long and I want revenge. Gather the rest of your family and meet me outside of Modesto, or else Abigail will take a little nap... permanently."_ the Shadow replied.

"Don't you dare hurt the woman I love, Shadow! If you hurt her, then so help me I will..." Logan started to say.

_"I don't care, Logan. Just meet me at my lair at midnight or you won't see your precious little princess again. And don't bother trying to fight back because I have a bigger army then I did back in 2037 and 2042."_ the Shadow snarled.

The Shadow then hung up the phone and Logan groaned.

"Darn it!" Logan whispered.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Logan looked at his daughter and he sighed.

"Lucy, I have some bad news. Your mother was kidnapped by the Shadow." Logan replied.

Lucy gasped in horror.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"She was kidnapped while we were away. So, we need to get back home and warn your relatives and grandparents." Logan replied.

Lucy nodded and the two of them continued driving back towards the castle.


	3. The Prison

**Chapter 3: The Prison**

_"Location: Unknown, May 26th 2064"_

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Abigail groaned and she opened her eyes, having woken up after being knocked out by the figure earlier that day. She looked around and noticed that she was in what appeared to be some sort of cage. She got up and walked over to the barrier of the cage. She looked out of the cage and noticed that she was in a huge room that had other cages, but they appeared to be empty.

Where am I?" Abigail asked, not expecting an answer.

Just then, someone spoke up.

"$$$&&%(#?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" Abigail asked.

Abigail turned around to see that someone else was in the cage with her. The person was a 10 year old girl with deathly pale skin and dark purple hair that was rearranged into a tight bun, and she was wearing a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform. But what seemed odd about the girl was that her eyes were bright red, there were faint white spots in her hair, and instead of having hands, she had pincers.

"&&&$##^&?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say? I can't understand you." Abigail asked.

The girl became confused.

"Oh, so you speak English, then?" the girl asked.

Abigail nodded.

"Who are you?" Abigail asked.

The girl looked at Abigail and she sighed.

"My name is Daisy Patterson. I am 10 years old and I'm the younger twin sister of Princess Kelly Patterson and the youngest daughter of King Axel Patterson and Queen Shroob of The Confederacy." the girl replied.

Abigail became confused.

"Wait, your the Princess of The Confederacy?" Abigail asked.

Daisy nodded.

"But, that can't be possible! I'm the Princess of The Confederacy, not you!" Abigail said.

Daisy tried to say something, but before she could, a door opened.

"It's good to see that the two of you are finally awake." a voice said.

Abigail and Daisy turned their attention towards the door and when they did, the same figure that had knocked Abigail out walked into the room and stopped outside of Abigail and Daisy's cage. Abigail gasped in shock.

"Shadow? So you were the one that imprisoned me here?" Abigail asked angrily.

"Correct, Abigail. That was me, along with my new army." the Shadow replied.

Abigail glared at the Shadow.

"Get me out of here, you fool!" Abigail shouted angrily.

The Shadow looked at Abigail and smiled evilly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Abigail, but I cannot do that. That would mess up the plans that I've made." the Shadow replied.

The Shadow then looked at Daisy and she smiled.

"And I presume that you've met Miss Patterson, correct?" the Shadow asked.

Daisy walked up to the barrier of the cage and she grasped the bars of the cage tightly with her pincers and she glared at the Shadow.

"What do you want with me and Abigail?" Daisy asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Princess? It is because I want to get revenge on Abigail for everything that she has done to me, and no one will stand in my way." the Shadow replied angrily.

"But, why did you kidnap me? If I haven't done anything to you, then why kidnap me?" Daisy asked.

"That's because your George's Great-Granddaughter. And besides, you would have gotten in my way even if I didn't go to your time in the future, kidnap you, and bring you back here." the Shadow replied.

Abigail's eyes widened in confusion.

"Wait a minute? Daisy is my brother's future Great-Granddaughter? And you kidnapped her and brought her back to this time?" Abigail asked.

The Shadow nodded.

"That's right, Abigail." the Shadow replied. She then said "Now, I'm going to leave you two alone. So, you two can talk to each other and learn about each other's lives, while I go take over the world.".

The Shadow then walked out of the room while locking the door, leaving Abigail and Daisy alone in the room together.


	4. Alerting Peter And Kimi

**Chapter 4: Alerting Peter And Kimi**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 26th 2064"_

Back in Richmond, Logan and Lucy finally arrived back at the castle, where they found Peter and Kimi, who had gotten back from visiting Charles, Ashely, Jessica, Rachel, Gregory, and Jacob.

Peter and Kimi were in the kitchen when Logan and Lucy ran in through the front door and into the kitchen and the two of them noticed Logan and Lucy's stressed expressions.

"Logan? Lucy? What's going on?" Peter asked

"Grandfather, grandmother, we have some bad news. My dad got a call from the Shadow while we were heading back over here and the Shadow said that she had kidnapped my mom while we were away." Lucy replied.

"What?" Kimi asked, shocked to hear that her own daughter had been kidnapped.

"And the Shadow also said that we had to gather the rest of our family and she had a bigger army then she did back in 2037 and 2042." Logan replied.

Peter gasped in shock and Lucy looked over at him.

"What is it, Grandfather? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Peter looked at his granddaughter and he sighed.

"The Shadow's army is probably just like the one your mother, your uncle, you grandmother, me, your Great-Uncle, your Great-Aunt, your second cousins, my and your grandmother's friends, The Disney Characters, and the Nicktoons fought against back in 2037 and 2042, but this one probably has other people as well." Peter replied.

"Such as?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I don't know. They could possibly be the Nickelodeon villains and the villains from other franchises." Peter replied.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"That won't be good." Lucy said.

"Yeah, that's right." Kimi said.

Logan looked at Peter and he frowned.

"What are we going to do?" Logan asked.

Peter thought about it and then he got an idea.

"I have an idea." Peter said.

"And what is that?" Lucy asked.

"We need to gather the rest of our friends, The Disney Characters, and the good characters from the franchises and go rescue Abigail." Peter replied.

Kimi thought about what Peter said and she nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go." Kimi said.

The others nodded and they proceeded to go ask everyone to come over to their castle.


	5. Gathering The Team

**Chapter 5: Gathering The Team**

After Peter, Kimi, Logan, and Lucy figured out what they were going to do, they called George, Tamara, Elsbeth, and Eva, and they told them what happened. Upon hearing what happened, George, Tamara, Elsbeth, and Eva left for Richmond. When they had gotten back in Richmond, Peter, Kimi, Logan, Lucy, George, Tamara, Elsbeth, and Eva started to ask their friends to come over to Richmond.

Peter traveled to Modesto and he told The Rugrats's children and their children what happened. He then asked the families to come over to Richmond so they could fight the Shadow and her army and everyone agreed to help.

Elsbeth used Peter's Universal Jumper and she traveled to Pittsfield, Reptar City, Oakland, Salem, the EmmaPickles Universe Richmond, and the Bitterverse Universe Modesto and the Bitterverse Universe Richmond. Once she landed in each universe, Elsbeth notified everyone about what happened in her universe and they agreed to help. So everyone boarded the Universal Jumper and they started making their way back to the Richmond of the TCKing12 Universe.

Logan and Lucy traveled to The World Of Disney and The World Of Nickelodeon and they told everyone what happened in Richmond and they asked them if they could help. The Disney Characters and the Nicktoons agreed and they started making their way to Richmond.

After activating a portal from the Other-Dimension-Inator, Eva traveled to the 2nd Dimension Modesto and the 2nd Dimension Richmond. Once she introduced herself to everyone in Modesto-2 and Richmond-2, she told them what happened back in her Richmond and she asked them if they could help. Everyone agreed and they started making their way back to the 1st Dimension.

After activating a portal to The Dream World, Kimi started making her way through all of the different realms of The Dream World. She visited places such as the Marvel Realm New York, The Mushroom Kingdom and Planet Shroob, Thundera, Berk, Far Far Away, Panem, and all of the different realms. She asked everyone in the different worlds if they could help. They agreed and everyone started making their way to Richmond.


	6. The Meeting

**Chapter 6: The Meeting**

After everyone arrived in Richmond, they made their way to the Confederate Capitol Building, where they found Peter, Kimi, Logan, Lucy, George, Tamara, Elsbeth, and Eva.

"We heard what happened. Are all of you okay?" Melenda asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kimi replied.

"Are you sure? Are any of you hurt?" Bitterverse Universe Benjamin asked.

"Yes, we're sure that we are fine!" Lucy replied.

Shrek became confused.

"So, exactly what happened during the kidnapping?" Shrek asked.

Logan sighed.

"Well, we don't have a lot of details. All we know is that while my family was away, the Shadow broke into the castle at 3:00 this morning and kidnapped Abigail, before leaving. Once she brought Abigail to her hideout, she gave me and Lucy a call saying that she had kidnapped Abigail and that me and my family had to meet her and her army outside of Modesto, or else she would kill Abigail." Logan replied.

"Well then, what are we going to do?" Shaggy asked.

Peter looked at everyone with a determined expression.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to go to Modesto and fight the Shadow and her army and we will rescue Abigail." Peter replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement. However, Luigi felt uncertain about the plan.

"Wait a minute. How exactly are we going to rescue Abigail with the Shadow's army out there?" Luigi asked.

A new unfamiliar voice spoke up, and yet, everyone, especially Princess Shroob, had a feeling that the voice was very familiar.

"You enlist me." the voice replied.

A figure stepped into the room and the eyes of everyone in the room widened, especially Princess Shroob.

"W-W-Wh-Wh-What?" Spongebob stuttered.

"Well, that was... unexpected." Pete commented.

Princess Shroob's shock turned into happiness and she stepped towards the figure.

"I never would have predicted that a person like you would have come here, but I'd be certainly glad to let you join the group. And maybe even my friends would let you help us." Princess Shroob said.

"Yeah, because that's exactly why I came here." the figure replied.

"Figures." Dexter muttered.

Princess Shroob thought of something and she looked at the figure.

"But maybe you can help me and my group with our goals. After all, who would be a better addition to this group other then myself?" Princess Shroob asked.

Future Princess Shroob smiled back at her younger self. The Future Princess Shroob still wore Princess Shroob's Royal clothing and looked identical to Princess Shroob. The only difference was that there were a couple of faint wrinkles on her skin.

"Correct." Future Princess Shroob replied.

"You? Helping us? While alone?" Rudolph the Reindeer asked.

"I knew better than to travel back in time alone, Rudolph." Future Princess Shroob replied.

At that moment, seven other people stepped into view. The first figure was a girl that had deathly pale skin, bright red eyes, dark purple hair that had faint white spots and was rearranged into a braid, and pincers, and she was wearing a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform. The second figure was an adult man that had deathly pale skin, whitish blonde hair, and blue eyes. The third figure looked exactly like Elder Princess Shroob, but the only difference was she had a couple of faint wrinkles on her skin. The fourth figure was a very large Shroob that was wearing a purple robe and a crown on his head. The fifth figure was a 9 year old female Shroob that was wearing a pink dress and a crown on her head. The sixth figure was a very large Male Shroob that was wearing a purple robe and a crown on his head, and he was carrying a golden staff. And the seventh figure was a very large Female Shroob that was wearing a purple robe and a crown on her head.

The Princess Shroob of the current timeline smiled. With her future self as an ally, her group would defeat the Shadow and her army, and they would save Abigail's life.

Peter looked at his group and he smiled.

"Alright, everyone. Let's head out!" Peter ordered.

Everyone nodded and they started making their way to Modesto.


	7. Conversations

**Chapter 7: Conversations**

After everyone got out of the Confederate Capitol Building, they started making their way to Modesto.

As everyone was making their way to Modesto, Eva started a conversation with the dark purple haired girl.

"Um, excuse me?" Eva asked.

The girl looked at her.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"Um, exactly who are you?" Eva asked.

"Oh, my name is Kelly Patterson. I have a younger twin sister named Daisy Patterson and I'm the daughter of King Axel Patterson and Queen Shroob of The Confederacy." the girl replied.

"Don't you mean your the daughter of Princess Shroob?" Eva asked.

"Well, I guess so, since this is 2064, 27 years before my parents met." Kelly replied.

Eva nodded and she looked at the whitish blonde haired human male, Future Elder Princess Shroob, the Shroob male, the 9 year old Female Shroob, and the two large Shroobs.

"And who are they?" Eva asked.

Kelly noticed the whitish blonde haired human male, Future Elder Princess Shroob, the Shroob male, the 9 year old Female Shroob, and the two large Shroobs, and she smiled.

"Those are my relatives. The human male is my father, King Axel Patterson of The Confederacy. The adult female is my Aunt Elder. The Shroob male is my Uncle, Preston Shroob. The Shroob girl is my cousin, Vivian Shroob. And the two older Shroobs are my Grandparents, King Shroob and Queen Shroob." Kelly replied.

Eva nodded.

"So, how did your parents meet?" Eva asked.

"Well, in the year 2091, my father decided to explore The Dream World. As he explored, he landed on Planet Shroob, where he introduced himself to my mother. The two of them then became good friends, and, well, the rest is history." Kelly replied.

"Oh. So, can you tell me about Axel's parents?" Eva asked.

"Well, his mother and father are Jeffery Patterson and Elsbeth Patterson, who retired as King as Queen of The Confederacy when Axel turned 21 on July 1st 2090." Kelly replied.

Eva gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"Did you just say that Axel's mother's name was Elsbeth?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why are you asking?" Kelly asked.

"Because my sister's name is Elsbeth. Only her last name is Albany, instead of Patterson." Eva replied.

Kelly's eyes widened.

"That's odd. My grandmother's maiden name was Elsbeth Imanov Albany." Kelly said.

"So was mine." Eva said.

Kelly's eyes widened further.

"So if my grandmother's name is Elsbeth and if your sister's name is Elsbeth, and if your sister's last name is Albany and if my grandmother's maiden last name was Albany, then that means..." Kelly started to say.

"I'm your Great-Aunt... well, your Past Great-Aunt." Eva finished.

"Yeah, that's right." Kelly said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Peter and the Celrock Universe Darin got into a conversation as well.<p>

"So, let me get this straight. In this universe, my dad, Mrs. Barrow, and all of your other friends are dead?" Celrock Universe Darin asked.

Peter nodded.

"Yeah, everyone's passed on from old age. The only ones that are still alive are me and Kimi." Peter replied.

Celrock Universe Darin sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry for you." Celrock Universe Darin said.

Peter smiled weakly.

"It's okay. What matters if that I still have my lovely wife." Peter said.

Celrock Universe Darin nodded.

"Yeah. that's right." Celrock Universe Darin said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, EmmaPickles Universe Abigail started a conversation with Anna.<p>

"So, I'm guessing that your this universe's Anna?" EmmaPickles Universe Abigail asked.

Anna nodded.

"Yes, I am. There is also 2 other versions of me that come from universes that are called the Celrock Universe and the lilnate13 Universe." Anna replied.

"Wow, that's interesting." EmmaPickles Universe Abigail said.

"Yeah, it is." Anna replied.

Anna then noticed that EmmaPickles Universe Abigail's skin was paler and she became curious.

"Abigail?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna?" EmmaPickles Universe Abigail asked.

"Why is your skin really pale? My universe's Abigail has a normal colored type of skin, but you have my sister's type of skin color." Anna asked.

EmmaPickles Universe Abigail became confused and she looked at her skin. She then figured out what Anna had meant and she looked back at Anna.

"Well, that is because I have ice powers and the ability of telekinesis, unlike your universe's Abigail." EmmaPickles Universe Abigail replied.

"Okay." Anna said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rosemary started a conversation with a 17 year old boy that had brown hair and blue eyes.<p>

"Hello. My name is Rosemary Watanabe Albany, and I'm the daughter of King Peter Albany and Queen Rosemary Albany of The Confederacy. What's your name?" Rosemary asked.

The boy looked at Rosemary and he smiled.

"My name is Prince Mario Albany Tacchini of The Confederacy. I'm the son of Princess Abigail Watanabe Tacchini and Prince Ben Tacchini." the boy replied. He then asked "By the way, what is your name?".

"Oh, my name is Queen Rosemary Watanabe Albany. I'm the daughter of Duke Peter Albany and Duchess Violet Cockrin Albany." Rosemary replied.

"Wait, your dad's name is Peter Albany?" Mario asked.

Rosemary nodded.

"That's odd. My grandfather's name is Peter, but my grandmother's name was Kimi." Mario said.

Rosemary thought about what Mario said and then she remembered something that the TCKing12 Universe Peter had said to her when she had first went to the TCKing12 Universe on July 17th 2034.

"Well then, we must be from different universes, since you have a different grandmother." Rosemary said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mario said.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Unknown, May 26th 2064"<em>

Back at the Shadow's hideout, Abigail and Daisy were still locked in the cage in the room with the cages. To pass the time, Daisy started a conversation with Abigail.

"So, let me get this straight. You are my Great-Grandpa George's older twin sister from the year 2064?" Daisy asked.

Abigail shrugged.

"I guess so." Abigail replied.

Abigail then noticed Daisy's odd appearance and she frowned.

"Daisy?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, Abigail?" Daisy asked.

"Why do you look weird?" Abigail asked.

Daisy became confused and she looked at her body. She then figured out what Abigail had meant and she looked at Abigail.

"Oh, that is because my father is a human, but my mother is a Shroob. So, I'm what you call a Hoob." Daisy replied.

"A what?" Abigail asked.

"A Hoob. It's a Human and Shroob combination." Daisy replied.

"Okay." Abigail said. She then asked "So, can you tell me about your family?".

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Daisy asked.

"Well, how did your parents meet?" Abigail asked.

Well, in the year 2091, my father decided to explore The Dream World. As he explored, he found himself on Planet Shroob, where he introduced himself to my mother. The two of them soon became very good friends and they started a relationship, and, well, the rest is history." Daisy replied.

"Oh. Well, can you tell me about your siblings and parents?" Abigail asked.

"Sure. I have an older twin sister named Kelly Patterson and my parents are King Axel Patterson and Princess Shroob of The Confederacy and me and them live in The Confederacy in the year 2103. I also have relatives. My Aunt is my mother's sister, Elder Princess Shroob, and she is married to my Uncle, who is named Preston Shroob. My Aunt and Uncle have a daughter named Vivian Shroob, who is a year younger then me and Kelly. And my grandparents on my mother's side are King Shroob and Queen Shroob, who were the rulers of my Aunt and Uncle's kingdom before they gave the kingdom over to my Aunt and Uncle." Daisy replied.

"Okay." Abigail said.

The two of them then continued talking about different things.


	8. Arriving At The Hideout

**Chapter 8: Arriving At The Hideout**

_"Location: Modesto, California, May 26th 2064"_

After traveling for 2 hours, everyone finally arrived outside of Modesto. As they arrived outside of Modesto, they noticed that there was a huge palace. It was purple colored and large purple towers were jutting up all over the palace. There were also Shadow statues that were are all over the palace.

"So, what do we do now?" Barbie asked.

"I guess we just wait here until the Shadow comes out." Prince Adam replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the palace, there was a huge throne room. The room was decorated completely purple and there were also purple curtains on the walls and a purple carpet on the floor. The curtains had a Dark Purple Triangle pattern. Also in the room was a purple throne and sitting on the throne was the Shadow. She was sitting on the throne quite proudly when 3 figures came walking towards her. The first figure was Loki, the second figure was Nightmare, and the third figure was Bowser.<p>

"How go the invitations?" the Shadow asked.

"All is going well. Everyone is here and they have joined our army." Bowser replied.

"What about Abigail's family? Are they here yet?" the Shadow asked.

"Yes, but apparently they figured out what we were planning and they gathered our enemies and they've formed an army to fight against us." Nightmare replied.

"You mean they are trying to defeat me again?" the Shadow asked.

"That would be correct, Shadow." Loki replied.

The Shadow thought about what she had learned and she smiled evilly.

"Well then, if they want a fight, then we will give them a fight. We will defeat our enemies, and once we defeat them, nothing will stand in our way of dominating the world and the multiverse." the Shadow said.

The Shadow, Loki, Nightmare, and Bowser then started laughing evilly.


	9. The Battle, Part 1 Of 3

**Chapter 9: The Battle, Part 1 Of 3**

After 20 minutes, everyone outside of the hideout was still waiting for the Shadow to come out. As they waited, they had gotten organized in battle positions. The Confederate Army and all of the armies of the good characters were behind the heros, so that way they could provide back-up for the heros when the battle started. Most of the heros were in front of the armies, but some of the heros with good aiming and good eyesight were on a couple of high cliffs, so they could provide air fire on the Shadow's armies. During that time, there were 2 new arrivals that had come to help the heros, and they were the Tropical BlueJay Universe characters and the Mr History 94 Universe characters.

Finally, after 20 minutes of waiting, everyone spotted the Shadow, who was sitting in a hovercraft. Everyone figured that the Shadow may have come alone, but Peter ordered them to remain silent. After 10 seconds, they saw the Shadow give some sort of gesture and after 3 seconds, all of the hero's enemies appeared behind the Shadow. They made up the Shadow's army of darkness, and the Shadow had decided to make them into the Dark Purple Triangle, which she named after the original Dark Purple Triangle from 2037. Besides the enemies, there were also the armies of the enemies, as well as millions of updated Dark Purple Triangle robots and millions of scary looking creatures, like goblins, zombies, mummies, as well as other creatures.

The Shadow turned towards the members of the Dark Purple Triangle and she shouted "Charge!".

The Dark Purple Triangle members nodded and they started charging towards the heros.

As The Dark Purple Triangle charged towards the heros, Peter turned to the heros who were on the cliffs and he waved to Robin Hood, who happened to be on the cliffs. Robin Hood nodded and he turned to the other people who were on the cliffs, who were Katniss Everdeen, Celrock Universe Katniss Everdeen, lilnate13 Universe Katniss Everdeen, Susan Pevensie, Celrock Universe Susan Pevensie, lilnate13 Universe Susan Pevensie, Legolas, Celrock Universe Legolas, lilnate13 Universe Legolas, Once Upon A Time Robin Hood, Celrock Universe Once Upon A Time Robin Hood, lilnate13 Universe Once Upon A Time Robin Hood, Hawkeye, Celrock Universe Hawkeye, lilnate13 Universe Hawkeye, and archers from different franchises, and he nodded. Everyone then loaded their bows, aimed them at the Dark Purple Triangle members, and they fired their bows. The arrows that were fired upon the Dark Purple Triangle members managed to hit quite a few of the Dark Purple Triangle robots, as well as some of the creatures.

As soon as Katniss, Susan, Legolas, the One Upon A Time Robin Hood, Hawkeye, and the archers stopped firing arrows, the Disney Characters and the other characters that could fly started to attack the Dark Purple Triangle members. Orville, Wilbur, Abigail Hardscrabble, Scuttle, Zazu, Dragon, the Celrock Universe Dragon, the lilnate13 Universe Dragon, the Dragons from Berk, the Dragons from the Celrock Universe Berk, the Dragons from the lilnate13 Universe Berk, the Dragons from the Mr History 94 Universe Berk, the Eagles from Middle Earth, the Eagles from the Celrock Universe Middle Earth, the Eagles from the lilnate13 Universe Middle Earth, and and the other characters that could fly, flew over the Dark Purple Triangle members while carrying huge boulders. When they were over the Dark Purple Triangle members, they released the boulders and the boulders dropped onto a lot of the Dark Purple Triangle robots, as well as some of the creatures. The characters then flew back to where the heros were.

The Dark Purple Triangle members still charged towards the heros, and they were now about halfway towards the heros. Peter noticed that and he turned to the heros.

"Charge!" Peter shouted.

The heros let out a shout and they started charging towards the Dark Purple Triangle members, while the Dark Purple Triangle members charged at the heros. Everyone charged at each other for 16 seconds before both sides reached each other.

As soon as both sides reached each other, they started to attack each other. Tony Stark, Celrock Universe Tony Stark, and the lilnate13 Universe Tony Stark were in their Iron Man suits and they attacked the Dark Purple Triangle members by shooting at them.

Batman, Celrock Universe Batman, and the lilnate13 Universe Batman used their abilities and skills, as well as their Bat Boomerangs, to attack the Dark Purple Triangle members that they came across. Robin, Celrock Universe Robin, and lilnate13 Universe Robin also helped the Batmans and they also used their abilities to fight the Dark Purple Triangle members that they came across.

Courtney Baranovsky, Celrock Universe Courtney, Elsa, Celrock Universe Elsa, Elsbeth, Celrock Universe Elsbeth, lilnate13 Universe Elsbeth, Elsa Baranovsky Albany, Ingrid the Snow Queen, Jack Frost, Celrock Universe Jack Frost, lilnate13 Universe Jack Frost, and Jaiden teamed up and they used their powers to fight against the Dark Purple Triangle members that they came across. Whoever attacked them, they used their ice powers to either freeze their attackers, form Snowsand so they could sink into the ground, impale them on huge icicles, or froze their hearts.

Mr History 94 Universe Aurther Pendragon led the Dreampix Army and he had them attack the Dark Purple Triangle members. The Disney Federation Army also had help from the Mr History 94 Universe Jim Hawkins, who had the Disney Federation Army also attack the Dark Purple Triangle members.

Princess Shroob and Elder Princess Shroob had the Shroob army attack the Dark Purple Triangle members. Yoob and Future Yoob used their tongues to grab Dark Purple Triangle members and swallow them. The Junior Shrooboids and Shrooboids used their skills to attack the Dark Purple Triangle members that they came across. Swiggler used his body movements to fight the Dark Purple Triangle members that attempted to attack him, and he also charged up Shroob UFOs, which proceeded to attack the Dark Purple Triangle members. Sunnycide used his arms to attack Dark Purple Triangle members, to throw empty Shroob eggs at the Dark Purple Triangle members, or just inhale them into his body. The Shrooboid Brat started whacking Dark Purple Triangle members with his lolipops and he also used Bro Items to attack the Dark Purple Triangle members. Commander Shroob sent in thousands of Shroob-ombs, which proceeded to blow up and kill a decent amount of Dark Purple Triangle members. The Tashnoobas turned into spiked shells and they attacked the

The Phineas and Ferb characters also helped out and they either worked Phineas and Ferb's inventions or Dr. Doofensmirtz's Inators. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Albert, Django, the Fireside girls, Linda, Lawrence, Vivian, and David (Who had been freed from prison) worked Phineas and Ferb's inventions and they used them to fight off the Dark Purple Triangle members. Dr. Doofensmirtz, Vanessa, and the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Scientists worked their Inators and they used them to fight off the Dark Purple Triangle members, while Norm used his weaponry to fight off the Dark Purple Triangle members.

And all of the other heros fought against the Dark Purple Triangle members as well.

* * *

><p>Hulk was currently using his strength to fight the Dark Purple Triangle members that he came across. As he fought his enemies, workers of a Star Destroyer that was in the sky spotted him.<p>

"Men, fire on the Hulk! Maybe we can distract him!" the Admiral ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the workers replied.

The guns of the Star Destroyer aimed it's guns at the Hulk and it started firing at the Hulk. Even though they fired at the Hulk, the Star Destoryer's guns didn't damage the Hulk because of his skin.

The Hulk stopped what he was doing and he looked up at the Star Destroyer, which was still firing at him. The Hulk became angry and he roared in anger and started running. After a few seconds of running, the Hulk jumped up high into the air and he landed on the Star Destroyer. He crashed into the Star Destroyer's control center and everyone started shooting at him. However, their attacks were not effective, since the blasts bounced off of the Hulk's skin, and the Hulk roared and proceeded to use his strength to fight everyone on board of the Star Destroyer before jumping out of the Star Destroyer. As he jumped out, the Star Destroyer fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground.

* * *

><p>George was shooting Dark Purple Triangle members with his pistol and he was stabbing Dark Purple Triangle members with his sword.<p>

As he pulled his sword out of a Dark Purple Triangle robot, he noticed the Shadow's palace, where he knew Abigail was. He then turned to the people closest to him, which were Logan, Lucy, Tamara, Future Princess Shroob, Kelly, Peter-2, Kimi-2, Abigail-2, George-2, Tropical BlueJay Universe Courtney, Ingrid, and Celrock Universe Shadow.

"Guys, we need to get to the Shadow's palace! That's where Abigail is!" George said.

"And that's where they are holding my youngest daughter, Daisy." Future Princess Shroob said.

George nodded and he said "Well, let's get over there and rescue them!".

"Okay!" Peter-2 said.

Tropical BlueJay Universe Courtney formed a helicopter that was made out of ice and everyone got into it. Tropical BlueJay Universe Courtney sat in the pilot's seat, Celrock Universe Shadow sat in the passenger's seat, and everyone else sat in the back. Once everyone was seated, Tropical BlueJay Universe Courtney started flying the ice helicopter towards the Shadow's palace.

* * *

><p>As the ice helicopter flew off, Plankton had watched the whole thing after smashing some of the ZAC Bots with his hammer. He knew that if George, Logan, Lucy, Tamara, Future Princess Shroob, Kelly, Peter-2, Kimi-2, Abigail-2, George-2, Tropical BlueJay Universe Courtney, Ingrid, and Celrock Universe Shadow reached the Shadow's palace, then they would rescue Abigail and Daisy. Growling, he took out a walkie-talkie, pressed a button, and spoke into it.<p>

"Shadow, it's Plankton. We've got company heading towards your palace." Plankton said into the walkie-talkie.

_"I see them. I'm dispatching the special guard to protect my palace and my prisoners."_ the Shadow's voice replied from the other end.

"Good." Plankton said as he put his walkie-talkie back into his pocket.

* * *

><p>After the Shadow finished speaking to Plankton, she pressed another button on her walkie-talkie.<p>

"Jesse! My universe's George, my universe's Logan, my universe's Lucy, my universe's Tamara, my universe's Future Princess Shroob, my universe's Kelly, my universe's 2nd Dimension Peter, my universe's 2nd Dimension Kimi, my universe's 2nd Dimension Abigail, my Universe's 2nd Dimension George, the Tropical BlueJay Universe Courtney, the Snow Queen, and the Celrock Universe Shadow are on their way to save my universe's Abigail and my universe's Daisy. You must stop them!" the Shadow said into the walkie-talkie.

_"Glad you informed me, sir."_ a voice said from the other line of the walkie-talkie.

"Make sure that you don't fail me, Jesse. Just get the job done!" the Shadow snapped.

_"Don't worry, Shadow. The job will get done."_ the voice said.

"Good." the Shadow said.

The Shadow then put the walkie-talkie back in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Shadow's palace, the person who had just gotten the call from the Shadow walked over to a window, where he spotted George, Logan, Lucy, Tamara, Future Princess Shroob, Kelly, Peter-2, Kimi-2, Abigail-2, George-2, Tropical BlueJay Universe Courtney, Ingrid, and Celrock Universe Shadow flying towards the palace in the ice helicopter. The person was a man who was bald headed, and he had a scar that was almost near his left eye and red eyes, and he was wearing a black cloth and suit.<p>

The man smiled and laughed evilly.

"Don't worry, Shadow. I'll make sure that they won't foil our plans. And in addition to that, I'll make my other universe ex-girlfriend suffer terribly." the person said.


End file.
